Il Mio Sole
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: No quieres seguir así, ese amor hacia Reborn te consume como solo puede hacerlo el calor del Sol. Te alivia, te produce dolor. One-shot. Adult Reborn x Lectora.


_Resubido por problemas con la cuenta de FFN._

**Advertencias:** Creo que Reborn me quedó un poco OoC, así que lo siento si les molesta.

**Pareja:** Reborn Adulto x Lectora

**Dedicado especialmente a:** Go men123. Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero espero que te guste el one-shot :D

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**Il Mio Sole**

Llegas a tu casa, tiras tus cosas en tu cama, te devuelves a cerrar la puerta del cuarto, y apoyas tu espalda en el trozo de madera. Todo sin prestar demasiada atención. Fijas tu mirada en la ventana que está frente a ti, y en vez de ver el exterior el reflejo te devuelve tu propia mirada, una mirada vacía. Entonces piensas con amargura: "¿Por qué si acabo de conocer un sentimiento tan hermoso, me siento tan adolorida y preocupada?" Ante el pensamiento tus ojos toman un poco de color y derraman unas cuantas lágrimas lentas. Luego, sin poder aguantarlo más, tu llanto se vuelve más intenso y te resbalas por la puerta para quedar hincada en el suelo.

Y todo porque ese día has descubierto lo que es el amor.

.

Los días y los meses pasan, y tú no quieres verlo por nada del mundo, no quieres ver a ese hombre que ocupa tus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero sabes, en el fondo, que eso no resolverá nada porque, lo veas o no, él siempre estará en tu mente. Aún así, procuras no encontrarte con él si no es por trabajo… No, pensándolo bien, procuras no encontrarte con él ni siquiera en el trabajo.

No quieres seguir así, ese amor hacia Reborn te consume como solo puede hacerlo el calor del Sol. Te alivia, te produce dolor. No sabes exactamente qué es lo que te hace, solo sabes que ese amor te provoca sensaciones tan intensas que se vuelve adictivo, y eso no es lo que tú quieres, porque una parte de ti te dice que no puedes estar con él.

Así, un día de verano cualquiera, tomas la decisión de pedirle a tu jefe un traslado. Cualquier lugar está bien mientras estés lejos del brillo intenso de ese Sol; puedes ir a Italia, a América, a Francia, donde sea, pero lejos de él. Tal vez un lugar frio como Inglaterra o la Antártida te convenga más.

Caminas entonces hacia el despacho de tu Jefe, y mientras admiras el majestuoso pasillo de la mansión como si fuera la última vez, alguien te toca el hombro. Te sobresaltas inmediatamente, conoces esa mano tan perfecta.

-¿Por qué te asustas? Te he dicho que no debes caminar por ninguna parte con la guardia baja, mucho menos por un lugar en el que hay tantos asesinos.

-L-Lo siento, Reborn, tengo prisa. – Haces ademán de irte, pero él te sujeta más fuerte, casi haciéndote daño.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al despacho de Tsunayoshi-san. – Le respondes inmediatamente por pura costumbre, y luego maldices internamente tu mal hábito.

-¿A hacer qué? Ya terminaste tu trabajo de hoy, ¿verdad? – Te pregunta de manera un tanto brusca, y de nuevo sale a flote tu costumbre de contestarle sinceramente.

-Voy a pedirle un traslado. – Te maldices internamente de nuevo.

Él te suelta finalmente y, aunque no quieras admitirlo, estas un poco decepcionada de que lo haga. Comienzas a caminar de nuevo, pero él habla y sus palabras te congelan en tu lugar.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-…

-Yo… no quiero que te vayas.

Sus palabras te dejan helada, y tu corazón comienza a latir con un frenesí armónico. Y, como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, Reborn te dice dos palabras mágicas, con un sentimiento que nunca habías escuchado en su boca:

-Te amo.

Comienzas a llorar silenciosamente, y luego se convierte en un llanto parecido al del día en que supiste de tus sentimientos por el Sicario. Antes de que él pueda acercarse a ti, tú sales corriendo rumbo a algún lugar donde puedas estar sola. No te enteras de nada más, salvo el sonido de tus pasos, el de tu corazón acelerado y el de tus pensamientos inquietos. Cuando llegas al desolado y hermoso jardín del ala oeste, te detienes y piensas que eso fue lo peor que te pudo haber pasado.

Te secas las lágrimas y regulas tu respiración, no sin esfuerzo. Minutos después escuchas un ruido detrás de ti: él te ha seguido, y tú no te has dado cuenta. Te maldices internamente por tercera vez. Te llama por tu nombre, pero tú no te giras.

-Sal conmigo. – Te dice, con un tono que varía entre orden y petición.

Tu mantienes tu tranquilidad, respiras profundamente varias veces para serenar tus sentimientos y pensar con la cabeza fría y, después de unos minutos, le respondes, sin voltear a mirarlo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? – Te pregunta un poco alterado, y te giras hacia él sorprendida por su tono. El Sol derrite tu mente y terminas dejando que tus sentimientos hablen por ti.

-Porque… tengo miedo… - Le respondes desviando la mirada con matices de preocupación y tristeza pintados en tu rostro.

-… Por supuesto… - Te responde después de un rato – Estar con el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo debe ser aterrador… - Después agrega sarcásticamente – Claro, podría matarte en cualquier momento si decides ser infiel, ¿por qué no?

Reborn hace ademán de darse la vuelta y tu, furiosa, se lo impides tomándolo de un brazo y al mismo tiempo propinándole una bofetada. Él te mira estupefacto sin poder articular palabra.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso, idiota! – Eres la única que se ha atrevido a llamarlo "idiota", y eso le sorprende notablemente, si es que es posible que se impacte más de lo que está - ¡Me importa una mierda que seas un sicario, un mafioso, o lo que sea que seas! – Y ahí está tu faceta agresiva de nuevo; te reprendes mentalmente por haber subido el tono y haber sacado a flote lo que sentías, pero ya no hay nada que hacer para remediarlo.

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué te referías exactamente? – Te pregunta él sin comprender aún. _"Incluso un hombre como Reborn puede llegar a ser tan estúpido, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?", _piensas por un momento, frustrada nuevamente por la lentitud del italiano frente a ti.

-Yo… - Comienzas a decir mientras tu mirada se torna oscura de nuevo, al tiempo que haces acoplo de todo tu valor para decir sin titubear lo que estás a punto de confesar - … … Te amo tanto que tengo miedo de tener que soportar el dolor de tu pérdida, tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento te vayas de mi lado… - Y rompes de nuevo en un silencioso llanto, al tiempo que sientes que te liberas de un gran peso que estabas segura de tener que cargar por siempre.

Los minutos, o las horas, pasan con tortuosa lentitud hasta que él coloca una de sus manos bajo tu mentón y te obliga a mirarlo.

-No te dejaré. – Te dice con una seriedad nunca antes vista, y una mezcla de sentimientos en sus profundos ojos negros.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan seriamente? – Le preguntas con una mirada de dolor - ¿Cómo puedes jugar así conmigo? Siempre supe que se te daba muy fácil mentir y actuar, pero nunca pensé que fueras tan cruel…

Tu discurso es cortado nada más y nada menos que por un demandante beso que devuelves con igual pasión, como si fueran amantes que se reencuentran después de años de separación a causa de una guerra. La falta de aire les obliga a separarse después de un tiempo, y entonces él coloca ambas manos en tus mejillas y te dice, serio:

-¿Parezco del tipo de personas que le pide a cualquiera que pase el resto de su vida junto a mí?

Bajas la mirada entristecida.

-No, pero pareces el tipo de hombre que si se cansa de una mujer se va con otra sin pensarlo demasiado. Si en algún momento te cansaras de estar conmigo, podrías irte sin remordimientos junto a alguna de tus amantes.

-Lamento haberte dado esa idea equivocada de mí. Sinceramente, no sé cómo proceder ahora, porque nunca he amado de verdad. Lo único que se con certeza es que con solo verte, saber que estás bien, que estás viva, es suficiente para que no piense en nadie más.

-…

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? ¿Qué debo hacer para quedarme contigo, y que tú te quedes conmigo?

-… Eso… no lo sé. Solo sé que no parece haber futuro para nosotros.

-¿El futuro? – Te pregunta él con mirada escéptica – Eso es una estupidez. He comprobado muchas veces ya que el futuro puede cambiar si lo deseas. Ese futuro en el que estás pensando con tanta amargura… lo cambiaremos juntos.

Te sorprendes por sus palabras, y porque algo en su voz… no, en sus ojos profundos, te dice que está diciendo la pura verdad. Lo conoces, sabes que no jugaría con un tema como ese, pero tu alma había decidido jugar un poco con tus sentimientos, con tus pensamientos, hasta que te dieras cuenta de que la incertidumbre del futuro es un obstáculo insignificante en el amor. La clave para amarse en el futuro es vivir el presente amándose al máximo.

Ya tienes tu respuesta a la orden-petición que te hizo cuando llegaron al jardín, pero ningún sonido sale de tus labios, porque estos se ocupan en besar tiernamente al hombre al que amas.

.

Despiertas con la luz del Sol calentando tu cuerpo desnudo. Lo miras, él te devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté? – Te pregunta.

Tú no le respondes. En cambio, te acomodas en sus brazos y pones tu oído sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir armoniosamente. Luego le preguntas:

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto que pensé que me llevaría a la tumba?

-Ya lo sé. – Te responde con esa autosuficiencia característica de él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es, según tú? – Preguntas divertida, porque estás segura de que él realmente lo sabe.

-El "secreto" es: que me amas, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Quieres morir? – Te pregunta a manera de broma haciendo que su mano parezca una pistola. Tú te ríes con ganas, como no lo hacías desde hace mucho.

-Está bien. Sí, ese era el secreto, que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo. ¿Puedo saber cómo lo adivinaste?

-Mi secreto es parecido al tuyo.

-¿Y puedo saberlo?

-Ya que insistes, claro. Mi secreto es que para mí… eres más indispensable que el Sol.

Tú alzas la cabeza y le das un ligero beso en el cuello. Luego piensas que para ti el también sería más indispensable que el mismísimo Sol de no ser porque en realidad él es tu Sol.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí Maria reportándose!<em>

_Como habrán notado no hice mucha alusión a que, en su condición de sicario y por sus peligrosas misiones, Reborn podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento. Eso se debe principalmente a un motivo del que NADIE puede dudar: ¡REBORN NO PUEDE MORIR! Porque es el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo u.u_

_Espero que les haya gustado :D_

_Muchas gracias por leer! Dejen Reviews, me alimentan y me hacen feliz xD_


End file.
